СДМ перевод
by Milisante
Summary: Перевод SDF, Seigaku team! На тренировке с капитаном приключается неожиданная беда! И теперь все хотят помочь капитану... но кому же это удастся?


It's in russian, the translation! It really looks different from English, I know!

--

**фЕндом****: **Prince of Tennis (Принц Тенниса).

**Название:** СДМ

Original can be found here on ffnet by author's name!

**Автор:** ltifal

**Перевод:** Milisante

**Примечание:** ПоТ принадлежит Кономи-сенсею, фик – автору, и только в переводе моя хилая заслуга ^^

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine! PoT belongs to Konomi-sensei, the story to the respective author and me just translated it^^

--

* * *

Ик!

Просто очередная тренировка в команде Сейгаку, и ничего тут странного нет, ну, или…ик…ик… ну, хорошо, что-то не так.

- Ик… черт…, - на корте раздалось хихиканье. И кто же был настолько смел, чтобы засмеяться, кроме Фуджи? Тезука был готов бросить на него самый свирепый взгляд, но икота сделала его менее устрашающим, чем обычно, к тому же, другой смешок достиг его ушей. Кикумару стоял подле Фуджи, и они оба вовсе не стеснялись присутствия капитана. Он уже хотел было испепелить их мысленно, но очередной «ик» вырвался изо рта. Чертова икота! А еще ему захотелось выругаться, когда до он услышал, как дата-игрок Сейгаку забубнил себе под нос что-то об интервалах между «иками». И кстати, зачем кому-то записывать про икоту?

- Инуи, - начал Тезука, но предложение опять было прервано «иком». А, боже! Он был бы не против, чтобы некоторые пробежали несколько дополнительных кругов за то, что прекратили тренировку в самой ее середине, но икота была более неотложным делом. Тезука набрал воздуха в легкие и задержал дыхание (и да, он по-прежнему мог слышать смешки со стороны; вы оба будете бежать дополнительные 10 кругов!), а затем выдохнул через примерно 20 секунд. Вот… лучше.

- Фуджи, Ки… ик! – черт, глупая икота!

- Держи, - бутылка воды оказалась прямо перед его носом. Незаметно вздыхая, Тезука с радостью принял ее из рук вице капитана, прежде чем выпить содержимое. После трех больших глотков и очередного глубокого вдоха, икота, наконец, прошла.

- Инуи, Ик! – ну, или так показалось…!

Внезапно он получил шлепок по спине. Уже приготовившись метнуть кинжал в обидчика - ну хорошо, не в прямом смысле, - Тезука обернулся, но увидел лишь кепку. Посмотрев вниз, он обнаружил гения - первогодку.

- Неожиданность? Я слышал, что так можно справиться с икотой, - вот отлично, теперь Эчизен, который обычно не в восторге от влезания в чужие дела, тоже решил помочь ему. Неужели он действительно был так жалок?!

- …Ик…

- Мада мада дане… - Тезука был уверен, что невысокий паренек улыбался под натянутой на глаза кепкой, но решил оставить это без внимания до тех пор, пока не будет излечен от икоты. Проклятая икота!

- Ум, говорят, что дышать в бумажный пакет помогает против икоты, - теперь и Кавамура пытался быть полезным. Не то, чтобы он не был благодарен, но как же тренировка? Икота… и дышать в бумажный пакет было одинаково нелепо. Ик…

- Дай мне этот… ик!... пакет! – вот это уже забавное зрелище. Инуи опять начал записывать информацию о нем, и, наверное, маниакально посмеивался где-то в душе. Бумажный пакет чудесным образом появился в руке Кавамуры. Очередной «ик» прежде чем он взял «лекарство», и хотя это выглядело смехотворно, ему необходимо было остановить эту непрекращающуюся икоту.

Пока Тезука вдыхал и выдыхал в пакет, снова послышалось хихиканье, перетекающее в хохот: Момоширо, кажется, тоже присоединился к старшим. Остальные хотели бы посмеяться, но никто не решался, боясь наказания, естественно. Оиши и Кавамура смотрели на него с симпатией, в то время как Инуи строчил в своей тетрадочке, словно сумасшедший ученый. А еще он видел младшего из постоянных членов команды, который прикрывал рот рукой, наверное, пытаясь подавить смех. Кайдо как обычно шипел, не смея поднять глаза, и находя, что бить ракеткой по мячику гораздо интереснее.

Наконец, после нескольких секунд этого позорного занятия, пакет был отложен. Вроде помогло; теперь вернемся к тренировке. Но прежде чем Тезука смог выкрикнуть приказ, икота вернулась. Аа! Как печально!

- Фшшш… бучо…вы не хотите попробовать это? – парень в бандане подал ему стакан со льдом…

- Ик… - он издал звук, похожий на стон, прежде чем взять стакан. Тезука положил кусочек льда в рот и стал посасывать его медленно. Спустя несколько минут и два блока льда… он все еще икал! Снова вздох, почему его икота была такой неистребимой?

- Тезука, не хочешь испытать мою новую формулу для твоего СМД? – Инуи тоже не преминул оказать помощь. Конечно, кувшинчик с черной жидкостью чудесным образом материализовался у него в руке. Все, за исключением Фуджи, отступили на шаг назад. Они точно знали, какие последствия может иметь сок Инуи. Впрочем, один из них сдвинул брови и заинтригованно спросил:

- Инуи-сенпай, что такое СМД? - Услышав вопрос, Инуи посмотрел на Хорио с двухлетним опытом игры в теннис, поблескивая стеклами очков. Он отдал сосуд Фуджи (самому близкорасположенному в данный момент человеку) и объяснил, что СМД – это синхронное мерцание диафрагмы, в простонародье икота.

- Саа… Тезука, попробуешь сок? - Фуджи улыбался, предлагая проклятый напиток, но даже со смертельной икотой, капитан не стал бы рисковать жизнью, не так ли?

- Нет. Ик!

- Но, он может быть вкусным.

- Ик. Нет!

- Ладно, - шатен опустил кувшинчик на скамейку. Даже, несмотря на свою садистскую натуру, он испытывал жалость к капитану с его непрекращающейся икотой. Фуджи тоже решил помочь.

- Тезука, ты всегда можешь посмотреть ввысь!

- Чт.. ик! Что?

- Я слышал где-то, что смотреть вверх в течение десяти минут вылечивает икоту, - 10 минут? Паренек в очках уже готов был почти закричать: это становилось все более и более нелепым.

- Хой, я знаю отличное средство! – сказал рыжеволосый игрок с воображаемыми кошачьими ушками и подскочил к Тезуке.

- Ик… - Тезука уже начал вращать глазами: очередное странное лекарство его поджидает. Что же на этот раз?

- !! – прежде чем он смог отреагировать, Кикумару преодолел расстояние между ними и, обняв за шею, наклонил более высокого подростка ближе к себе, мгновенно целуя его в губы. Вот это сюрприз!

Инуи перестал объяснять про СМД и немедленно стал записывать информацию в тетрадь. Глаза Фуджи распахнулись от удивления, но при этом его брови раздраженно подергивались. Кавамура примерз к месту, на котором стоял, Ойши был почти мертв, челюсть Момоширо отвисла в прямом смысле. Кайдо шипел и краснел одновременно, а наш гениальный первогодка надвигал кепку все ниже, но легкий румянец появился и на его щеке. Реакция других членов клуба несколько отличалась: некоторые упали в обморок.

- Няя! – Кикумару, наконец, отпустил его. Широко улыбаясь, он ожидал в нетерпении. Тезука знал, что покраснел, чувствовал, как горело лицо, но икота действительно прошла. Погодите… он должен немного выждать, или попробовать сказать что-либо, чтобы узнать исчезло ли проклятье.

- Ки-Кикумару… - начал он, потом сделал паузу; икота словно испарилась.

- Видишь?! Работает! Моя сестра – гений! – ни разу не позаботясь о том, что похитил первый поцелуй Тезуки, Эйджи усмехнулся, посмотрев на членов команды. Капитан уже собирался снова заговорить, когда почувствовал на себе недобрый взгляд Фуджи. «Ты – мертвец, Тезука!» таким было примерное послание, переданное ему. Он кашлянул, прежде чем сказать:

- Все! 40 кругов за то, что были небрежны! – члены клуба, которые не находились в предсмертном состоянии или обмороке, мгновенно побежали. – Это включает меня… - прошептал он и присоединился к группе.

Конец!

Omake

- Эйджи, - Фуджи очень не понравилась вся эта сцена с поцелуем, он был, мягко говоря, *кхе*вне себя от ревности, когда подошел в раздевалке к Кикумару. Некоторые тут же осознали, что произойдет и поэтому на цыпочках пробирались к двери.

- Да, Фуджико? – рыжеволосый паренек моргнул непонимающе.

- У меня тоже икота, - пожаловался шатен, претворяясь, что икает.

- О, хорошо, я легко могу вылечить тебя! – воскликнул Эйджи, прежде чем одарить друга поцелуем. Тем временем, Тезука, наблюдавший за происходящим, рассерженно подергивал бровью. Было ли это ревностью или простым раздражением осталось неизвестным…

--

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
